


storm discovery

by pandafarts



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: “You wanna move this someplace warmer?” Shizuo murmurs heavily against his mouth.“Nah. Always wanted to kiss in the rain.”Izaya and Shizuo bond during a storm, and get to know each other a bit better :)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 21





	storm discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer’s block BAD for Momentary Peace. There I admitted it! As much as I am tempted to write a chapter fast so it’s done and posted so I don’t feel guilty anymore, I think it’s better to write something small to get the old creative juices flowing again. I want MP to be quality and not rushed. Speaking of juices, this is a hard lemon. Lemon haha, remember when we called them those?

The very air around Izaya seems to crackle, as he runs. Electric, hot, and spitting like the blond hot on his tail, his worn out shoes outgunning Izaya’s new top of the line sneakers, simply because the man in the old shitty shoes out guns Izaya physically in everyway, so much so that shoes, old shoes, new shoes, or without, the hotheaded former bartender always ends up on top.

Heh.

Izaya doesn’t mind so much. It’s not as if he runs because he doesn’t want to be caught. It’s just… fun. Exhilarating, even to feel the objects Shizu-chan tosses so near his brain playfully and dangerously ruffle his hair as he leads his most hated nemesis to whatever flat surface they can find.

Or to an alleyway with no spectators or cameras. Izaya does sort of prefer beds to walls, seeing as he got a little tender with things that involve both bricks and heavy upward movement. But beggars can’t be choosers, not that Izaya ever begs. This whole thing has been his idea from the start, and no amount of being on his back will change that Izaya is truly the one orchestrating this, even if he’s not usually in charge.

Power dynamics of the city were fascinating and made his blood run hot, and entering a power struggle of his own and getting a happy ending was a definite plus.

It’s definitely nice.

Shizuo never tastes great with his sour nicotine breath, but he loves the feel of his mouth, the beast was actually a pretty fair kisser. It was surprising that he had any finesse at all.

A trash can nicely punctuates this thought as it skitters to a hard stop about three foot from Izaya’s feet.

“Ah, Shizuo chan, you have terrible aim.” Izaya drawls, as the other man looks at him like he’s the second coming of Lucifer and has just kicked a puppy.

“SHUT UP!” Shizuo roars. He shuffles, like he’s not entirely sure which action to take next.

“Can’t decide?” Izaya teases. He loves pumping up Shizuo’s temper, waaay more than he enjoys pumping his dick, and that is itself was an impressive statement.

Impressive temper, impressive statement, impressive dick.

“No, I can’t decide!” Shizuo pants, beads of sweat from their chase starting to run down his forehead. Izaya wants to lick his pretty, stupid face. Shizuo continues.

“I should really wipe the floor with you while I have you cornered, but…”

“Do it then,” Izaya baits. They both know how this will end.

Shizuo bites his lip, looking equal parts worried and guilty, before he growls and lunges at Izaya.

The kiss is sloppy, too much spit, far too much, but so good it makes his toes curl in his shoes, and his nipples harden way under his jacket.

The shaky inhale he lets out, always manages to gentle Shizuo’s movements. The hands clenched in his fur lined coat loosen and start to stroke up his flank in a way that would almost be described as gentle.

_I wish he loved me._

Shizuo always shakes a bit when they really get into it, even more so the handful of times he’s let Izaya fuck him.

“Hey,” Shizuo gulps, as he parts for a moment, “it looks like it might rain.”

And just like that the sky opens up like some sort of dream.

Izaya shivers under the cold shower, and smiles softly as Shizuo pulls him flush against his warm body and fastens his mouth on his once more.

“You wanna move this someplace warmer?” Shizuo murmurs heavily against his mouth.

“Nah. Always wanted to kiss in the rain.”

Shizuo actually smiles before he leans back in.


End file.
